


Spark Under Control

by SKitchune



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Armpit Kink, Armpit Licking, Hypnosis, M/M, Mind Control, Muscle Worship, Not destroy-lives hardcore or no-longer-human hardcore, Scent Kink, musk kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKitchune/pseuds/SKitchune
Summary: Go has lusted for Spark for years, that sexy, handsome, unbelievably kind, charming, and talented Leader of Team Instinct. He's had dreams of controlling the man and makes an app to hypnotize Spark and turn him to his sexy slave!





	1. Start Screen

**Author's Note:**

> I find Spark really hot and when I find characters hot, I'll come around to make a Hypno-fic about them. Enjoy!

There was little you couldn't like about David Bernard “Spark” Mathis. The strong leader of Team Instinct was a great role model, very personable and genuine in his kind words and exuberant hospitality and generosity of his time and talents, and inarguably one of the greatest trainers of this generation.

He's also incredibly hot. He's got a handsome face with a bright white smile and a muscular body he displays almost constantly in the gym lockers. Go loves looking at the rivulets of sweat that snake down his powerful pecs and to the crevices of his built abs. He imagines stuffing his face between Spark’s thighs or even his glorious armpits, licking off the sweat building on the bushes of hair there. Then Go would want to kiss him for all he was worth, driving his tongue into that pliant mouth as he calls Go out for more, more, _more._

It didn't help that he'd almost always be in just a skimpy jockstrap, sometimes his balls slipping out or that he didn't care that bending down would show his pretty pink cherry to the whole world. It was a combination of innocence and stupidity that added to his charm, really. 

Although, Go is thankful that, for the most parts, these “shows” his mind makes and his cock cheers for remained somewhat private, since it's usually just him and Spark when he gyms late in the evening, after cleaning up the facility and doing inventory of all the eggs and encoding stuff into the database. Go’s his assistant, the Team Leader’s right-hand man, after all.

As a glorified secretary, Go has had a grip on how Team Instinct operates for at least two years now. Certainly, he also had Spark’s schedule close to him and even planned out most of his working days for him. He was basically Spark’s clock, the timepiece to tell him what to do and when and somehow…that turns Go on…

The thought that he makes Spark do what he has to…

What Go wants to.

Go has had this recurring dreams of getting Spark under his control. What that means changes a lot. Sometimes it's as simple as pressuring him to do something he wouldn't normally do like making him try on lingerie for a fundraiser. Sometimes it's more kinky like having him on a leash and leather briefs as Go makes him gag on his cock. Other days, Go wants him to look into a TV screen with a green spiral wiping out his conscience, making him Go’s effective slave as he trades in his leather jacket for a dapper butler’s uniform or something much…much less.

The latter option was definitely new kink territory as Go strokes his cock every evening, slowly but surely building up what Go would make him do. He'd let Spark clean the bungalow they shared with nothing but a thong, so he could really slap the Team Leader’s fine ass. Go'd make him serve himself for breakfast, all hard with sticky maple syrup between his thighs and some eggs and sausages to join his own eggs and sausage. He'd have Spark lie on bed so he could snooze on the man’s hunky chest, letting Spark comb Go’s hair with his fingers absentmindedly as Go works on his cock.

He'd do it slowly and carefully, tweaking and changing bits and pieces of Spark’s daily life until his daily life becomes centered around Go. Of course, he'd still be Team Instinct’s well-loved Leader, he'd still have that goofy sense of humor, and his insane dedication to his workout routine…but he'll know that the moment they were alone in his bungalow near the woods, he'd need to strip down to his underwear, kneel before Go, and shove the cock down his throat as he lovingly moans out:

_”Master.”_

And now Go knew that he had just the right thing to make it all happen.


	2. Level 01

Go stares at Spark putting on a fresh change of clothes: jogging pants and a sleeveless band shirt. He waits until Spark puts on his gloves before Go walks out from behind the lockers. He makes sure that his steps were heavy enough to squeak loudly on the floor.

“Yo, dude!” He beams at Go as he tries to fluff up his damp hair with a towel.

“Hey, Spark!” Go doesn't even feel as nervous as he thinks he should be. He knows it'll work, he's tried it out on more than enough people—both close and random. Maybe the reason why the locker room was empty is because the majority of them…suddenly didn't feel like gymming this late… _maybe._

“What's up? You didn't workout with me today.” He says, putting on his socks. His blue eyes draw back to Go with a smile.

“Sorry.” Go takes a seat beside him. “I was busy working out (or rather working in) some kinks in this new app I'm making.” He fishes out his phone and starts the program.

“Hype-up Hypno?” Spark reads the flashy title Go actually spent weeks on. “…motivation for the mind…”

“Yeah, some of the files weren't loading properly but I fixed it.” He shrugged his shoulders and smiled back easily, hiding the screen from Spark’s view as he swipes _“capture mode.”_

“An app that can hypnotize people?” Spark pouts, pondering before giving a good-natured laugh. “That sounds incredible Go! I'd totally buy one when it's out.” 

Go feels his heart flutter from Spark’s kind words. Damn, he's always so fucking supportive. It could have made him feel bad enough to stop this… _almost,_ so he brings an arm around Spark’s shoulder and chuckles.

“Dude, you can try one short file now. It would mean a lot to me since I've only ever tested it on myself.” He lies easily with a smile. 

Spark nods. “Sure, go ahead! I trust you and your app!” He beams a broader grin, “just don't make me cluck and stuff!” 

“Oh, it's gonna do more than that…trust me.” Before Spark could reply, Go turns on the program, letting a bright green spiral take over the screen. Spark was immediately fixated on it, his mouth dropping open as Go commenced _Level 01: Setting Up._

The phone rings and a bubble pops up: _“Level 01 complete and successful, you may now enter commands and triggers.”_

Spark falls onto Go’s lap, still deeply hypnotized. He couldn't help but comb his fingers through his soft blonde hair as he thought of things to say. “In a moment, when I tug on your left ear and say _‘turn on,’_ you'll wake up not remembering whatever happens while you're in trance but feeling so refreshed and relaxed. But when I tug your right ear and say _‘turn off,’_ you will instantly go back to this deep, relaxed state no matter how long it has been. Okay?” 

Spark nods. “Yessss….” 

Then Go smirks, “in this state, you will completely take all my suggestions, planting it deep inside of your subconscious. You never remember me saying them consciously, but your subconscious will shape and guide your actions and thoughts all around what I will say while you are deep in trance.” 

He nods again. “Yessss….I will…follow…your suggestions.”

“Whenever I say _‘You need more Old Spice,’_ you will have the strongest urge to have me smell, lick, and kiss your armpits. You want me to make sure that they do smell clean and you won't even find it weird how long I'm taking with it, you even encourage me to be thorough.” Go trails fingers up and down his muscular arms, you always want to see them out and proud.

Spark mumbles: “smell and eat my pits…is fine…neeeeed to know…smell…” 

“From now on, whenever we are alone in our bungalow, you'll only wear sleeveless tops and your tightest and skimpiest underwear. You don't mind me gawking, complimenting you in really sexual ways, and even touching your body, ‘cuz that's how close we are as friends. You like getting touched, it even gets you horny and you like letting me know your horny.” His fingers go down Spark’s clothed torso and ghost across his crotch.

“Lastly, you'd always want to use the Hypno app I made every night because you think it's fun and exciting and something you'd really want to experience with me…” 

“Love…the app…use it on me every night.” He sighs deeply, releasing all the little tension left in his body.

Go then props Spark up against him but not before kissing his cheek. He pulls his left earlobe and says: “turn on.” 

Spark jolts awake, looking around and wiping his chin. He looks at Go and smiles apologetically: “sorry, I think I must've slept at some point. That app is so relaxing dude…I'd like for you to use it on me every night, if you don't mind.” 

“I don't. I'm glad you liked it that much.” Go laughs softly, “hey, Spark, I think _you need more Old Spice.”_

The Team Leader stares blankly at him first, before he blushes. “Aw man, dude, do my pits reek that badly? I just took a shower. Dude, do me a solid, can you check if my pits smell?” 

He raises his muscular arms, showing the dense growth of dark blonde hair nestled between his flexing muscle groups. Go’s mouth goes dry and he swallows: “no problem dude.” 

With the tufts of hair under Spark's arms exposed, Go lick his lips and buries himself in one of them. He takes good long whiffs of the smell, practically like lines of crack. He licks broad swipes and moans as he tastes the hot, dripping musk that plows his senses. Even after taking a shower, Spark’s briny musk is still strong and heady. Go kisses up and down the bulging triceps, mirroring it with his thumb on the opposite arm. 

"You taste so good..." Go mutters as he rubs your cheek with the patch of wiry hair. He proceeds to slowly, gently kissing the addictive anatomy, getting lost with how ripe it was in his mouth. He plants a line of kisses across the Instincts Leader's clothed chest, grazing nipples with the slightest scrapes of his nails. 

Go meets the other hollow pit and gorges himself again, wanting to savor this moment as much as he could. His tongue rolls and his mouth molds, getting as much of the heady sensation with the languid pace he went. 

Spark looked on in earnest interest. He moans, feeling the zings of arousal going down to his groin. It was an all too familiar feeling whenever he was worshipped. Yes, he somehow remembers certain nights as if they were foggy dreams. Professor Willow, sculpted like a Greek god with his hirsute body would kneel before him and beg the young man to be a submissive for Spark to fuck and play. One of his favorites was to get the older man to lick his body clean like the good pup he was. 

Go’s face contorts as he touch himself through his pants. His eyes rolls back as he nuzzle right and left while frenching Spark's armpit. He gently pulled on the hairs with his teeth. 

Spark's breath hitches and Go doesn’t need any more encouragement than that as he takes a few more experimental tugs before giving it apologetic kisses. He grips on Spark’s lats and his shoulder and breathes deeply. A shaky sigh leaves him as he pulls away regrettably. 

Go takes a few more licks like some desperate animal looking for water before he urges Spark to bring his arms down and flex for him some more. The blond obliges, curling his arms like he was lifting dumbbells. 

“You don't smell bad at all…” Go’s voice turns husky as he pries himself away. “Definitely not bad.” 

“Thanks dude.” Spark smiles, chuckles as he wipes Go’s drool off with his damp towel. Even that seemed erotic to Go as he wipes across the hair, even pulling some to really get deep. “Like what you see there, bro?” 

“Definitely.” Go nods. “It's so hot seeing you clean your rank pits.” 

“That so?” He brings his hands behind his head, letting his last expand and his pits out. “No one’s really complimented me on these bushy things before.” 

“That's a shame. Fuck, they'll taste so good when they're all sweaty and ripe.” Go licks his lips as he nuzzle on the left one again. His hand drifts to the hard-on in Spark’s sweats but he lightly palms it only.

“That feels great, Go…” he sighs deeply. “Damn, I don't know why this is all getting me horny.” 

Go pulls his right ear and says: “turn off,” instantly getting the man to succumb to a deep trance once more. “In a moment, I will wake you up and you'll drop all this horny action for now. Let's just go home and continue our fun there.”

Spark nods and a simple tug of his left ear and a whisper awakens him. He takes a sharp inhale as he stretches up and rubs his eyes. “Let's go home, dude! If we stay here to fuck around, we'd be stuck till dawn.”

And Gi nods, leading the way to both of them and their prodding dicks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KUDOS. SUBSCRIBE. COMMENT.
> 
> Your ideas give me life!


	3. Level 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Go did is just a taste of his powers over Spark. Now that they're home, he intends to start their new life together as master and slave.

The moment they enter the bungalow, Spark kicks off his shoes and strips off his pants. He was wearing tight black briefs underneath, hugging his large bulge and the curve of his wonderful ass. He flops to the couch, legs spread and arms draped. He scratches his crotch and moans in satisfaction. 

“Something wrong, dude?” Spark asked innocently, still fixing his cock obscenely. 

“N-no, nothing’s wrong. Go shook his head nervously. He stammers, looking for a quick answer, “it's just been…a long day. Yeah, really long.” 

Spark blinked. “That's true. We got home a little later than usual, huh?” He stretches his back, arms raised and flexed. Go could have another go at worshipping his muscled body once more, but instead he took out his phone and launched the program. 

“Say…” Go began, “would you like to have another go at the app again?” 

Spark’s eyes gleamed in excitement. “Would I? Go for it, bro!” He says excitedly, scooting over and draping his arms over the couch’s pillows. 

He stays where he stands in front of Spark, not even bothering to be more discrete about his excitement as he directs the screen to his face. Spark’s eyes are instantly transfixed.

“We’re going to start with some deepening exercises first and then…” he stops, looking as the man’s eyes began to droop, and continues to mutter “…some more fun.” 

The phone beeps and Spark’s head nods once, as if it had been knocked back by passing wind. His strong upper body falls forward to his lap, but his eyes still remain transfixed in the screen in front of him. 

Go adjusts by kneeling down, letting the blond continue sinking down the mental hole. Good, the first round was complete. Everything he had implanted on Spark has now been saved deep into his subconscious. 

“Sit back and continue to look at the screen.” Go says seductively as he helps Spark gently to sit up. He sits on Spark’s leg and feels around the man’s hard muscles.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Go asks, toying with his wild blonde hair.

“Yessss….enjoying myself…Go….” Spark answers sleepily as he starts taking deeper and slower breaths. 

“Good, now for some exercises. Stick your arms out in front of you and make them as rigid as possible.” Go steps back to give the man room to straighten out his muscular arms. He marvels at how veiny Spark’s forearms were, mildly tracing over them. 

“Fill with with all the tension in your body and your mind. Fortify your steel arms with all the stress you have accumulated.” The muscles of the arm start shaking as they flexed as hard as they could with all the transferred tension.

“When I press on them, you will let go all that tension and let them fall onto the sofa, as limp and loose and heavy as they can be. No tension, no pressure, only relaxation. When they fall to the cushions, it will feel so good, so relaxing, impossibly warm and cozy. By doing so, you surrender all your doubts and worries.”

Go pressed on the bulk of his arms and they dropped to the couch, making Spark sink further as his mouth opens to let a single line of spit trail down his chin. He moans softly.

“This relaxation you feel…” Go trails his fingers up his shoulder. “This wonderful, all-consuming, powerful ease will be what you only and always remember about our sessions. You won't care about what I make you do, all of them will be vague memories of little importance to this feeling it gives you.” He strokes Spark’s cute hair.

“Flex your arms.” Spark brings out his arms again to flex his huge biceps. Go couldn't help but kiss his gorgeous anatomy and nip along the thick vein that coursed across the muscle.

“Try using your left hand to push up your right arm. You will notice that you can't. No matter how hard you try…” Spark tries to push with his left hand, but his arm remained stubbornly flexed. 

“Good, now do it with your other arm. You can't seem to do it, huh?”

Spark barely shakes his head in response. For the first time, he had shown minor emotion while hypnotized—brows slightly knitted and teeth barely clenched.

“Okay now stop and return to flexing.” The tension washes out of Spark’s face again.

“In a moment, I will move your arms. I am able to move your arms in whatever way I want to…now.” Go used his hand to push the man’s left arm up and down. He pulled it out of flexing position then back. He raised it over and behind Spark’s head to kiss and suckle on his bushy armpit once more.

Go moans at the strong, alluring scent, and goes to move the right arm the same way. Licking his lips after feeding off the other musky pit, he says huskily: “now relax your arms again.” 

This time, Spark’s arms were behind his head, displaying his spit-soaked armpits. 

“Remember how easy it is to submit to me. To the voice behind the spiral. It is the easiest thing to do and you will always, always submit to the voice, my voice. It's power over you is incredible and undeniable and you submit so willingly, because you trust the voice. The voice will never hurt you. It will…I will keep you safe and protected.”

He continues. “This feeling is so profound that you feel it even out of trance. My voice puts you at ease. When I touch your arms and shoulders, even more so.” 

Spark nods. “Mmmm…yesssss….so-so good.” 

“And finally…” Go reaches for Spark’s crotch. He massages it, making sure it gets hard and ready. He sees Spark’s eyes flutter and mouth open to a moan. 

“This tingle of sexual pleasure will always accompany hypnosis. You will be horny, hungry for hypnosis. It will be a new source of pleasure for you. You will be even more curious of hypnosis and would like to experience it for the sake of pleasure. Pleasure is in following commands, obeying, doing what I say. Hypnosis allows you to do this and do it well…and you will love it. You love it right now, don't you?” 

“Y-yes.” Spark gasps, grinding himself on Go’s hand. “Pleasure…obey…wi-will obey…feel goooood.” 

Go smiles, grasping the meaty outline of Spark’s thick cock. “Good. Now, I'm very happy to say that there are gonna be a couple of changes around here.” That all took about ten minutes, but it was well worth it. “Hold the phone and continue looking at the screen until the program’s done.”

Spark does so as he was told, mouth ajar and eyes hazily looking at the green spiral. Go takes the time to fondle his pecs then his huge bulge. He took his time, feeling the muscles underneath his sleeveless sweatshirt. His crotch rubs against Spark’s hard-on, making him bite his lips as he elicits his own pleasure. 

“You will do everything I say in and out of your trance, because from now on I am your master and you are my sex slave. Anything I ask of you would seem reasonable, even splendid to you. You are mine, Spark. You acknowledge the control I have over you and yet you don't mind. You love my control, you live for my control. You are my slave, Say it.” 

“I…am…yoursl…ave. Slave, I am your slave.” Spark replies with a huge, dumb grin. 

“Good, very good.” Go kisses Spark’s cheeks and neck. Boy, did he smell so bad. It was good. He regrettably peels himself off the hunk and turns off his phone.

Spark starts waking up, eyes fluttering and lips smacking to fight off the dryness. Go looks on nervously, hoping that there wasn't any information overload the man experienced. That could lead to disastrous consequences.

However, Spark’s enthusiastic smile was all the sign Go needed. He drops to his knees and looks up at Go with hopeful eyes, “what can I do for you, boss? As your sex slave, I should be able to do something for you? Do you want a nice blowjob? I've been known to be really good at that too!” 

Go blushes. "Why don't you take a warm shower first?" He asks nervously but the man nods with a smile and rises to his feet and briskly walks to his room downstairs. Go follows him with a slower pace, trying to find his self-control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment. Kudos. Bookmark. Feed me ideas on what I can still do with this!
> 
> Thank you so much for your support!!


	4. Level 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT (if you want to know what'll happen in this series moving forward): I'm kinda back but not really with med school apps coming up I'm gonna be hella busy and since I'm kinda leaning towards more of my art at the moment, I've been neglecting a lot of my series and focusing on one-shots because those obviously don't take a lot of work and inspiration comes and goes...
> 
> THAT BEING SAID, I'm not going to abandon this particular series and instead I have something special planned. 
> 
> SO, first, thank you from the deepest well in my cold dead heart for all the support and love this series has gotten. This isn't the end but I'm changing up the format so that it seems fair to you and me. 
> 
> So here's the schtick. I've been inspired to do a Netflix-like format, so that means doing "one season" and then dumping all "episodes" to that season in one big-ass post. No, it won't be a massive chapter but a whole collection just shat on your laps for your reading pleasure. 
> 
> THAT BEING SAID SAID, the special announcement (amongst many) is that this series is gonna spread its wings to great lengths, because each season...is gonna focus on Go, with the help of Spark, adding more of your favorite hunky pokedaddies into his harem of hypno-slut slaves. 
> 
> YES, YOU HEARD THAT RIGHT. 
> 
> Who knows you the next season's gonna focus on. IDK yet but I have tons and tons of ideas but for now...
> 
> EXPECT THE REST OF SEASON 1: Spark to drop around the 2ND WEEK OF DECEMBER!!

When he reaches Spark's room, the bathroom door was already closed and the sound of spraying water and relieved moans reaches his ears. Go peels off his jacket, showing his loose shirt over broad shoulders. 

He waits patiently, fondling himself underneath his joggers in the process. His guilt wanes as he thinks of all of the things he could finally do with Spark. His thoughts moved from lazy morning blows and raw fucking in the gym to cuddles by the beach and kisses underneath the moonlight. 

He slips his hand underneath to stroke his length for a good few minutes before Spark comes out of the bathroom completely soaked. Go sits up and rakes his eyes over wet, steamy, big muscles and, finally, the man's large package—it must have been more than five inches soft and he couldn't wait to see it hard. 

Before Spark could towel himself off, Go commands: "I'll towel you off, just stay where you are." 

Go's soft smile covers up his bubbling excitement as he takes the fluffy towel in his hands and wipes Spark's face dry with soft and impossibly gentle strokes. 

Spark smiles, affection also bubbling. His true self would have wanted this anyway, yet with a heavy slab of embarrassment to overcome. His new identity as Go's wonderfully servile Team Leader set him free from all his overthinking and doubt that plagued him underneath his confident exterior. 

His second-in-command-turned-master glides the pad of his thumb over his plump lips. Spark shivers and kisses it gently. He only nods to himself when he says out loud: "boss, this feels great." 

"It does." Go agrees as he takes the towel again and ruffles the wet tendrils of blonde dry. He asks Spark to turn around so that he could better towel off his hair. It takes longer than expected but Go delights himself by kissing Spark's shoulders, nape, neck, and even the shells of his ears. 

Finally content with the dampness of Spark's hair, Go then wipes his muscled back and shoulders, harder than he had before. He then powders the towel around the beautiful curve of the man's ass and then knelt down to get in between them. 

Spark sighs shakily, a little surprised when he felt a hand probe his crack further. Lips mark his cheeks and slowly make their way in. Go stops himself and spreads the man's ass. He powders it gently with the towel before going down the man's powerful legs with quicker, more careless motions.

"Uh, could you just rub your feet on the mat?" Go asks, embarrassment exponentially fading. Spark replies with an affirmative, dreamy hum as he rubs his feet dry.

"Turn around." 

"Sure thing, boss!" Spark goes around a tight circle, hands cupping his groin. When he fully faces his new master, he lets his hands fall on his sides, revealing his thick, hardening length.

Go forces himself to not let his hands drift there immediately, although his eyes were glue to the growing cock nestled between handsome thighs and an alluring bush of blonde hair. He decides to wipe down the front of Spark's thighs and just a little bit of his hips, before letting his toweled right hand cup the blond's hefty balls. 

He rolls them in his palm, savoring the appreciative moan the man before him releases. His left hand wraps around the engorged length and strokes it, causing Spark to moan louder and buck into his work-worn hand to full hardness. 

Close to eight inches in length and very thick, Spark was well-endowed. Go couldn't help himself as he takes small tentative licks of the head before stuffing his nose with the smell of fresh soap and musk from his pubic bush.

The younger man kisses the organ at the base before bringing the towel to dry the region with thorough and gentle strokes. Spark was left panting and slightly shaking as Go got to his feet. 

The trainer takes the towel in both hands and strokes Spark's cheeks and jaw dry before moving to the chin and throats with tentative swipes. He pinches the nose softly to wipe it off before going for the forehead and what's beneath the eyes.

He kisses the bobbing Adam's apple as he wipes down the blond's broad pecs, careful to work around the nipples. He decides to throw the towel over his own shoulder and use his fingers to lightly play with his leader's nubs. 

The reaction was instant as Spark bites his lips and surges to the touch. His callused hands grab hold of Go's meaty arms as he silently begs for more. Go chuckles and kisses the man's forehead before pulling away just an inch to get the towel back in his hands. 

The chiseled abs were quick work for Go as he strokes them down like he would a pet and Spark almost purrs in appreciation as his fine muscles were caressed. 

Finally, Go taps on Spark's arms, asking him to lift them up over his head. When Spark does, Go reverently takes his time drying his armpit, gently pulling and rubbing on the hairs that were all over the place, before moving to the other one. 

Go kisses the man's bulging arm muscles before nuzzling and kissing the patch of musk and hair he was already sure he was addicted to. It didn't smell as pungent as before but that unmistakable scent remained deep within his pits. 

Go wraps his arms under Spark's arms and around his muscled back. His chin was resting on broad pecs as his eyes twinkled. "So...how did that feel?" 

"W-wonderful..." Spark was panting. "Boss....this feels amazing!" 

Go couldn't help but smile wider. "Not as amazing as you..." he says off-handedly, catching the blush that erupts on the man's face—a sight that only never even graces you with its presence when you try to embarrass him. No, this was a look so unnatural that it made the trainer just as afraid as he was endeared. 

Go takes Spark’s lips into a kiss. The trainer pulls away from the kiss regrettably. His eyes were still too focused on those pink, easily inviting lips. He then looks at Spark for a moment, still in a wonderful, pliant trance that he has woven for mutual pleasure. He was going to make sure that the team leader had just as much fun as he would. 

His eyes rake down the man's body, appreciating all that it was. As much as he would love to see that body all the time, it wouldn't be the wisest decision to make. He was gonna make sure that Spark was in safe hands no matter what.

“Get changed.”

Spark blinked his eyes and shook his head quickly. He scratched the back of his head and stretched his stiff arms before really snapping out of it.

"You're right, boss!" He cheers, before going to his little walk-in closet to get some nice clothes. "I should probably get some clothes to make me look half-decent. Don't want anybody suddenly snooping around and seeing us doing what we're doing now." 

"Right." Go clears his throat and crosses his arms, leaning against the wall as he watched the hunky guy pick out his clothes, bending over to show his cute little ass hole. His lips break out a whistle.

Spark chuckled but ultimately said nothing as his backside flexed and moved as he picked out clothes. Go decides to move his thoughts elsewhere. "By the way, do you remember anything that I command you to do while you're under?" 

Spark puts on a snug pair of camo jogger pants first. "Kinda...well, boss, it's actually a little weird. It's more like whatever you say's my own thoughts on it. So, if ya told me 'you're gonna bark like a growlithe from now on'...it's more like me thinking 'okay, I _know_ I _have_ to bark like a growlithe from now on. So I don't really remember you saying anything. It's just me saying it to myself."

Next came a loose grey Greco tank top with the Instinct Emblem that would definitely showed off his shredded sides and muscled upper body. He turns around, his dimpled smile earnestly apologetic. "Sorry if it's not very clear, boss." 

"Don't be." Go smiles. "That's quite an interesting response actually." 

The blond gets a headband and pushes his hair back with it. "Thank you, boss." 

Spark laughs and how sweet that sound was to Go's ears. It sends prickles down the base of his neck and shivers down his spine. Spark was on all fours, kneeling in front of him. 

Go shakes his head fondly. "You don't need to be on all fours you know? I'm more than happy if my slave was standing like a normal human being." 

The team leader shrugs and easily stands up. "If you say so." Spark towers over him by a few inches and he didn't mind. The height suited his broadness and it somehow gave way to his 'gentle giant' charm.

"Feel yourself already succumbing to my power. Isn't it relaxing?" Go says softly as he holds the man's face in his hands, rubbing behind the shells of his ears gently. Spark moans back in delight as his eyes close and smile widen.

"It really is, boss. Please, order me around. Let me serve you." The blond replies dreamily as he melts into the trainer's firm grasp on him. His cock was already tenting obscenely as his mind was becoming singularly clouded by the lust that comes from obedience. 

Go nods. 

"Very well.” He leads Spark to the bed, where Go gets on his back while the blond supported his own weight with his steely arms above the prone trainer. 

Go pulled Spark down for a deep, loving kiss that Spark returned in kind. Spark lets Go take the lead, passively accepting the tongue that invades his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT. KUDOS. LIKE. SUBSCRIBE.

**Author's Note:**

> KUDOS. SUBSCRIBE. COMMENT.
> 
> Would like to hear from you for suggestions so I could continue to write more of this!


End file.
